Difícil de olvidar
by Arizona G
Summary: Isabella Swan viajo a Londres donde conocio a Edward Cullen a quien en un arranque de locura le pidió ser su donador de esperma. 6 años después Edward viaja a California en busca de Bella y su posible hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

 **Editado 31 marzo / 1 abril 2017**

* * *

 **Difícil de olvidar**

Epov

Han pasado tres años desde que conocí a esa hermosa chica estadounidense y mi vida ha dado un giro completo. He cambiado desde entonces y hoy al estar aquí no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

—Esta hermosa Rosé — Felicité a mi hermana, dejando un beso en su frente.

—Gracias hermano, a ver tu para cuándo.

Me removí incómodo, cansado de las insinuaciones de mi familia.

—Y para el orgulloso papá no hay felicitación?—reclamo mi cuñado salvándome del incómodo momento.

Mi hermana Rosalie acaba de dar a luz a una hermosa niña rubia, quien es sus pocas horas de vida se ha convertido en motivo de una gran alegría para la familia y en este momento no puedo evitar pensar si yo también tendré algún hijo en alguna parte con Marie, un hijo que sería el primo perfecto para Inet Grace... Un hijo del que no se nada... Porque sólo soy el "donante".

¿Marie habrá logrado embarazarse?, ¿De ser así, seré padre? Será niño o niña?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿Como será? Lo mas probable es que de ser una niña sea hermosa como su madre o de ser niño a de ser muy guapo también, aunque eso no importa lo importante es que haya nacido bien.

Y es que esa es la pregunta principal. ¿Habrá llegado a nacer?

Cuándo conocí a Marie pasaba una mala etapa de mi vida, mi ex novia de la universidad me había engañado dejándome como un cornudo frente a toda la facultad, a raíz de eso me volví un patán y solo usaba a las mujeres para divertirme. No creía que ninguna mujer valiera la pena para tener una relación y juraba que nunca iba a casarme, mucho menos tener hijos.

Pero cuando la vi por primera vez quede cautivado con ella, sorprendido con su belleza etérea.

Quise llevarla a la cama al instante, por lo cual me acerque, pero ella me sorprendió rechazandome. Nadie me rechazaba a mi. Le pedí comenzar de nuevo y aceptó.

—Me llamó Edward

Mordio su labio mirandome fijamente, entonces dijo—Marie Swan

Decidí jugar la carta del amigo encantador para poder meterme en sus bragas pero ella con su inocencia, con su carismas y hermosura hizo que quisiera conocerla más y más.

El cazador había sido cazado.

Nos estuvimos viendo un par de días mas en el mismo lugar, cada vez me sentía más atraído por ella, entonces ella sorprendiéndome me propuso la loca idea de ser su donador de esperma, lo primero que pensé fue "esta tia esta pirada", digo, quien llega y le pide a un completo desconocido que sea su "donador de esperma". Por otro lado mi ego masculino también se sintio alagado con ella por pensar en mi como padre de su bebé... O donador.

Me explicó que deseaba ser madre, yo me sorprendi ya que ella se veia realmente joven y era hermosa, se lo hice saber y me dijo que después de una mala experiencia no confiaba en los hombres, la entendí yo tampoco confió en las mujeres.

Fui claro con ella, no quería hijos, ni relaciones, pero después de meditar la idea, de escuchar sus razones, darle la oportunidad a alguien de tener un hijo... Yo no quería ninguno... Más uno era lo que ella más deseaba... porque no ayudarla? Acepte... Después de todo era solo semen no?

O eso creí en su momento, ahora mas centrado no puedo dejar de pensar si tendré un hijo al que talvez nunca conoceré.

Pero de eso ya han pasado seis años, de tener un hijo debe tener 5 años... 5 años en los que a lo mejor llama padre a otro hombre, pero también cabe la posibilidad de no tenerlo, la inseminación artificial pudo no funcionar...

Con ese pensamiento trate de consolarme para no pensar en el "y si" y logre dejar de hacerlo hasta que algo paso de nuevo, le detectaron leucemia a mi pequeña sobrina y ni sus padres, abuelos o yo somos compatibles, mi hermana Rosalie esta destrozada. Todo la familia lo está. La pequeña es la alegría de nuestra familia.

Desde que nació mi sobrina hace 3 años, Marie se había hecho mas presente que nunca en mis pensamientos. Esa era la razón por la que había cambiado de carrera, pensar en que podria tener un hijo o hija, una pequeña princesa como Inet.

Ahora soy médico pediatra y en cada consulta veo en cada niño a mi hijo, preguntandome como sera, pero no me atrevo a buscar a Marie con temor a lo que puedo encontrarme.

—Los exámenes salieron negativos, no son compatibles

Esa fue la sentencia.

—Que podemos hacer doctor—pregunto Rosalie sollozando.

El doctor la miro con pena, años trabajando con enfermos de cáncer y aún así seguía siendo difícil hablar con los familiares, sobre todo cuando el paciente era un niño como la pequeña Inet.

—La niña no tiene hermanos? Primos? De ser así hay muchas pobrabilidades de que sean compatibles..

—Inet no tiene hermanos—Explico Emmett apesadumbrado—mi cuñado esta soltero y yo no tengo hermanos, así que no, tampoco tiene primos..

Primos...

Si tan solo tuviera un hijo...

Marie... Mi chica dificil de olvidar.

Me marcho sin decir nada, existe la posibilidad de que tenga un hijo, de ser así mi pequeña consentida se podria salvar.

Suspirando pesado me recargó en una pared más adelanté.

Me asusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas.

No puedo retrasarlo mas, tengo que buscar a Marie y enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Son pocos los datos que tengo sobre ella, se que vive en california y se llama Marie Swan aunque es probable que ella me haya dado otro nombre pero no pienso rendirme, si tengo un hijo mi sobrina podria salvarse...

Podria ir a la clínica de inseminación a la que fuimos y preguntar sus datos, esos lugares siempre guardan los expedientes, yo tengo una buena memoria podria contratar un detective privado y mandar hacer un retrato de ella, después de todo no la he podido olvidar y la recuerdo muy bien. También tengo contactos y dinero.

Es hora de ser un hombre.

Hay la mínima posibilidad de que tenga un hijo y estoy dispuesto a encontrarlo y con ello también salvar a mi sobrina.

Y porqué no? Talvez tener una relación con Marie si sigue soltera.

Porque ella se volvió alguien difícil de olvidar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

BPOV

Observar en silencio un mis amigas, debatiendo Entre decirles La Verdad o mentirles.

Las campanas de SUCEDE -QUE? -Indagó Senna preocupada.

Mire mis manos una nerviosa, evadiendo SUS miradas -Hice una locura

-¿What?

-de Que hablas? -Cuestionaron a la vez.

Lo mejor con ellas era ir directo al grano, Asi Que les solté de golpe -Creo Que puedo Estar Embarazada

Ambas me observaron boquiabiertas.

-COMO ...? - Pregunto Tanya aún en estado de shock.

Tosi incomoda.

-No mares tonta Como obvio Tany ES, SE Acosto con un chico inglés-Dijo remarcando el "inglés".

-Ya decia yo que habia una razon Para Que tardarás Tanto en Regresar-Concordo Tanya Despues de salir del shock.

-Pero no es muy pronto para sabre si Estas Embarazada? Que paso del SE rompio el condón? No lo usaron? Tanta tenian prisa?

Restregue mi rostro en las palmas de mi mano ocultando La Cara. Venia La Parte Difícil.

-No me Acoste con ningún inglés

Abrieron SUS bocas en forma de O.

-Entonces ONU de la estafa Italiano? Ruso? Griego? Alemán? No me vallas a salir Que Con Un americano porque te mató, con Tantos Aquí vas y te follas un uno en Lugar de la ONU europeo, Que Lo Que por lo escuchado La Grande-Tienen DIJO Senna Moviendo las cejas sugerente.

Tanya soltó Una risita Cuando Cuando mi Cara empezo Hacerle un tomate Competencia de la ONU. Maldito sonrojó!

-Contol, contol here cabina de contol

Sali de mis recuerdos al escuchar un MIS preciosos bebés cantando y saltando en la cama.

Casi me da ONU paro cardíaco ante la posibilidad f De que Alguno rebotara y se golpeara la cabeza. -Niños Dejen de saltar En la cama por amor de Dios!

Estós Niños me van Hacer envejecer los antes de Tiempo.

Un mes Despues de la plática con las chicas, me acompañaron al médico and FUE Confirmado, Esperaba gemelos.

Estaban Hermosos una ONU Mes de Cumplir dos años y Eran par un de terremotos Adorables con UNOS brillantes ojos azules, cabello cobrizo y una Sonrisa deslumbrante, de mi solitario habian Sacado mi piel pálida Y ALGUNOS gestos, TODO Lo demás de su padre.

hijo Alexander y Sebastián mi vida, mi mundo. El mejor recuerdo de Londres y ESE chico ingles, Que se convirtio en alguien Difícil de olvidar. Pero de Como Hacerlo Siendo el padre de mis hijos y Ellos bronceado parecidos a El?

Hace tres años viaje a Londres, era uno de mis Sueños y miembro En un Arranque de adrenalina me compre boleto de avión de la ONU una Inglaterra, ya tenia visa y pasaporte from Hacia Tiempo. Habia escuchado Sobre Un lugar muy bueno Donde hacian esculturas en chocolate, lo rápido Cuál ME GUSTARIA Aprender Así Que el pecado pensarlo mas fui.

No tenia mucho dinero a, MI FAMILIA ES de clase media y yo Como Jóvenes MUCHOS sin terminé el bachillerato, trabajaba Desde Que tengo memoria por Lo Que tenia algo de dinero ahorrado.

Compartia departamento con mis amigas Tanya y Senna, me despedi de ellas y sen pensarlo mas Porque podria arrepentirme un mis 22 años empece la aventura de mi vida.

Al Llegar a Londres me Instale En un hotel, Económico, despues de Hacer Algo de turismo sali de fiesta Como Toda joven de mi Edad y Ahí Conocí un Edward, Un tipo muy apuesto con el cabello cobrizo, mandíbula cuadrada, sonrisa ladeada, ojos azules y Pestañas Largas Y pobladas, parecia griego dios de la ONU.

A leguas se vía que se era un mujeriego de la ONU, Pero Que mujer podia resistirse a El Y Sus Encantos?

Se Acerco a mi Y charlamos rato ONU, ESTABA Un poco sorprendida sin Esperaba Que un hombre apuesto Como El bronceado se acercara a mi, digo sí que soy bonita, Pero la mia es mas una belleza sencilla.

Al poco Tiempo de platicar y por las miraditas y roces que me Daba Sabia Que queria acostarse conmigo, lo note En sus gestos Pero No Lo Deje avanzar mas allá de la UNOS besos y me fui.

La siguiente noche Regrese al Mismo Lugar y Ahí ESTABA El de Nuevo en Toda Su Gloria. Coqueteaba con otra chica a la Que dejo de lado Cuando me vio v llegar. Se Acerco A Mí con paso felino y me invito a bailar.

Despues de la ONU Rato FUIMOS a La Barra Donde Despues De Pedir trago párr comenzamos Cada Uno ONU una platicar.

En mi mente se repetía el Hacer una locura, pues en todo el dia no habia podido Dejar de Pensar en la Posibilidad de Tener hijo de la ONU, Mas Bien ONU hijo de el. Era algo en Lo Que habia Pensado from Hace Tiempo, A Pesar De Que todavía era jóven siempre habia Tenido instinto maternal, el Cual se habia incrementado mas CUANDO MIS ex compañeros de secundaria ya los Padres ERAN. Pero yo seguia sin conocer al hombre ideal con ninguno de mis ex Sentia Que debia dar ESE paso, Pero al conocer a Edward ESE pensamiento cobro vida de Nuevo Con Mas Fuerza, Una vocesita en mi cabeza decia "el es un quien quiero Como padre de mi hijo" me gusta párrafo Ello. Qué tan loco PUEDE ESO Ser? Aun en contra de mi lado racional La ESCUCHE.

Asi Que Por Eso Regrese La Segunda noche para acostarme con el y decirle embarazarme pecado, Pero rapidamente deceche la idea, no soy así y ningún hombre se Merece Que le Hagan eso.

Habia Contemplado La idea de la inseminación Tiempo Hace artificial, ya Que deseaba Ser Madre joven, Pero por Alguna Razón siempre la desechaba, no confiaba por completo en los AEE Clínicas, Menos de embarazarme de alguien A Quien no le conocia el rostro ni el nombre. Queria Tener al Menos alguien de quien hablarle a mi hijo.

Armandome de Valor y mandando mi lado racional a la mierda Hable con el y lo pedi Ser donador de esperma, A Pesar De Tener en solitario 22 deseaba Mucho Ser Madre AUNQUE nadie lo entendiera y me tiraran una loca, Por Esa Razón le Pedí una Ser Edward mi donador, Despues de TODO no lo conocia y TAMPOCO lo Volvería a ver de nuevo.

El Me miro Como Si estuviera loca y quizas lo ESTABA al pedirle tal cosa. Más no me Coste convencerlo CUÁNDO le Yes Sí mal Motivos me entendio; Me Dijo Que El no deseaba Tener hijos, NI Relaciones serias, le Yes Sí Que yo no queria Que Fuera El padre de mi hijo, en solitario el donador y Despues de Mucho conversar lo acepto.

Decidimos no Hacerlo del Modo tradicional pues no queriamos Crear lazos EMOCIONALES.

Pidio expresamente ningún sable EL RESULTADO DE inseminación y yo deceo suerte, Despues de eso no lo volvi a ver.

No se podia Creer Convencido Que lo habia. Despues de todo un no era la unica loca.

Contacte con La Tienda Donde hacian Las Esculturas de Chocolate y Hable con la dueña. Una señora era amable y compartió algunos adj tics conmigo aparte de Dejarme ver CÓMO hacian su Trabajo. Aprendí mucho el poco Tiempo Que estuve Ahí también y comparti ALGUNAS Recetas con ella.

Una vez fui inseminada Regrese a los ángeles, no tenia caso Quedarme en Londres, el dinero de mis ahorros se me habia agotado, Pero No me arrepentia de nada, Ahora Sólo restaba Esperar Y Si TODO salía bien tendria a mi bebé conmigo.

No se podia perder Tiempo, si salia de tareas pendientes Bien tendria Pronto ONU bebe y necesitaria dinero por Lo Que tenia Que Empezar A Trabajar CUANDO los antes y Ahorrar Todo Lo Posible.

CUANDO tenia 5 años AYUDE una mi madre Hacer mi primer pastel y me enamore, supe Que Queria Hacer de la repostería mi vida y mi sueño era abrir mi propio local. Empece Poco a Poco Vendiendo en el vecindario, LUEGO CREE ONU Página Web y al Regresar de Londres Deje Muestras de mis pasteles en este restaurantes LUJOSOS nada perdía con intentarlo, si al caso UNOS cuantos Dólares si no les gustaban y si les gustaban eso seria Una ganancia Mayor y funciono, me Trajo Resultados buenos.

Seis Años Después tengo mi propio Negocio Que ha prosperado Poco a Poco y puedo mantener un mis hijos ...

Mis Pequeños tesoros.

Tambien tengo Mi propia casa la cual sea sigo Pagando a plazos, hijo MIS bebes felices y no me arrepiento de nada desde el lugar de hice en ESE Viaje, bueno si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, sin haberme acostado con El.

Alexander y Sebastián hijo Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo Esperaba ONU hermoso bebe y fui bendecida con dos, Mis dos Grandes amores, La Razón de mi vida, siempre Estaré eternamente agradecida con Edward, ese desconocido ingles que me dio ESTOS Regalos maravillosos, mis hijos.

Mi Familia.

Sin un Sido Fácil Ser Madre soltera y trabajadora Pero estoy acostumbrada al Trabajo Duró y tengo gente que me apoya, Mis Padres se decepcionaron Nuevamente de mi por mi embarazo y from Hace algunos adj años no los veo, Pero Senna, Tania y Alice han estado siempre mi para apoyandome y mis hijo Unas tías para Niños, juntos somos Una Familia.

No hay nada cambiaria, Sebas y Alex hijo mi todo, Cada noche de desvelo, Cada lágrima, cada dia de Trabajo Pesado valen la pena al ver AEE hermosas sonrisas En sus bocas.

E El brillo de felicidad en Sus Ojos y el amor de un grande proporciones Que recibo de Ellos, sin los cambiaria por nada.

Él Teñido suerte.

-te quiero mami-chillo Mi Pequeño Sebastián saltando un mis brazos, trayendo mi Mente del Pasado.

-Yo también campeón, los amo a los dos.- Susurre besando con amor su cabecita y jalando un Alex un un abrazo grupal.

Todo Gracias a Ese Chico Difícil de olvidar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía**.

* * *

Epov

Después de pensarlo bien fui a encontrarme con mi padre.

—Papá puedo hablar contigo—pedí nervioso al llegar a la sala.

Rosalie sollozaba en brazos de mamá y Emmett no estaba por ningún lado, supongo que habrá entrado a ver a su hija.

—Que pasa hijo?Te ves pálido—Inquirió preocupado.—Ven siéntate —Me instó.

Negué con la cabeza.—En privado

Dudoso sobre dejar a mi madre y hermana solas aceptó—Vamos a mi despacho

Una vez llegamos al despacho que mi padre tenía en el hospital, fue a sentarse tras su escritorio y yo me quede de pie frente a él.

—Me ire por un tiempo a América— Solté abruptamente.

Mi padre me observó incrédulo— Enserio Edward? Te vas cuando más te necesita tu hermana aquí?

—Lo se papá, pero es importante.

—Qué es mas importante que tu familia?—Me rebatió molesto.

Frustrado pase la mano por mi cabello, no quería darle demasiados detalles a mi Carlisle.

—Tengo que buscar a alguien

—A quien? No puedes esperar?

—Ya he esperado 6 años—susurre para mi, pero al parecer mi padre me escucho.

—No te estoy entendiendo Edward explícate, no veo que puede ser tan importante si ya esperaste 6 años, no entiendo porque no puedes esperar un tiempo más.

—Refuto cada vez más molesto.

Suspire frustrado.

No podía dejarme ir sin más? Es más que hago pidiendo permiso?

—Por Inet

— gruñi entre dientes

—Que tiene que ver mi nieta?

—Puede que exista un donador de médula compatible con ella...

—Quien...?

—Puede que... puede que talvez tenga un hijo—dije mordiendo mi labio nervioso ante su mirada fulminante.

—De que hab... Maldicion Edward tienes un hijo? Tengo otro nieto y no lo conozco?— preguntó desafiante tomandome de las solapa de la camisa.

En que momento se había puesto de pie? No lo se.

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, Carlisle siempre era la calma personificada.

—Si... No... Joder no se!— estallé también .—Por eso tengo que ir a América.

Carlisle respiraba agitado. Estaba molesto, lo sabia por la forma en que tenia sus manos en puños.

—Como que no lo sabes?, es fácil tienes un hijo o no. —Desafío severamente— Y porque en América? Tu nunca has ido allí.

Al parecer tendria que explicarle todo, Carlisle no lo dejaria pasar... Doble mierda.

—Hace seis años, cuando estudiaba la universidad conocí a una chica americana...—joder esto es tan incomodo— acababa de pasar lo de Lauren y ella era una castaña muy bonita... Con sus pestañas largas, sus ojos verdes, su piel palida...

—Al punto Edward —corto mis divagaciones.—Te acostaste con ella?

No usaste protección? Se rompió el condon?

Joder que me hubiera encantado acostarme con ella. Pensé.

Tragué saliva—Umn no

—Hijo me estas sacando de quicio

—Me pidió ser donador de esperma?—dije más a modo de pregunta que de afirmación.

—Me estas jodiendo verdad?—exclamó incrédulo.

Cansado restregue la cara en las manos— No...

—Esto quiere decir que aceptaste no? Asi sin mas? Como pudiste?—pregunto decepcionado— Puedo tener un nieto de quien no sabia nada, creciendo sin padre. Talvez teniendo un padre que nunca nos permitirá verlo. Un nieto del que me he perdido sus primeros años de vida... Y por lo que veo, si a Inet no le hubiera pasado nada no lo habrías buscado y no sabríamos nada de él o ella. —Negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza—Me has decepcionado tanto Edward, tu madre y yo no te criamos así.

Cada palabra me dolio, porque eran ciertas.

—Por favor papá no se lo digas a nadie—suplique.—Al menos hasta que tenga noticias.

—No le dire a nadie, pero no por ti, si no porque tu madre y tu hermana no soportarian una noticia asi.—Sin mas salio del despacho dejándome sólo.

Un rato después hablé con el director del hospital y pedi una licencia especial para ausentarme en el trabajo. Despues hable con mamá y Rosalie a quienes solo les dije que era un viaje de trabajo pero no explique nada mas, prometiendo mantenerme en contacto.

La despedida más difícil fue con Inet, al entrar al cuarto en el que estaba la encontré dormida, conectada a varios aparatos, ya no quedaba nada de su hermoso cabello y se veía más pálida que nunca. Mi corazón se rompió como cada vez que la veía, pero contuve el sollozó que quiso salir.

—Hola preciosa—Salude cuando empezó abrir su hermosos ojitos azules, ahora ya faltos del brillo travieso que tenía siempre.

—Tito!

—Como te sientes princesa?

Se encogió de hombros dándome una sonrisa triste.

—Ya no me lele

Tragando grueso cambie de tema.

—Te cuento un secretó? Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie—susurre conspirativo acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Asintió alegré.

—Lo pometo Tito

—Te acuerdas de la señorita Marie?

—Tu pincesa?

Rodé los ojos.

—Si cariño, mi princesa, la voy a ir a buscar

Abrió su pequeña boquita sorprendida.—Vas a taer a mi tita?

Contuve el bufido que quiso salir. Desde que Inet Grace era un bebé le platicaba de Marie, era mi forma de desahogarme, le hablaba de ella y de su primó/a, sabia que ella no me entendia por lo tanto no podía juzgarme, con el tiempo ella fue creciendo y se hizo costumbre, decía que Marie era mi princesa... Su tita. Lo sorprendente de ella era nunca lo decía cuando había alguien, como si supiera que era un secretó, que nadie debería saberlo.

—Bueno cariño, primero tengo que encontrarla

—Sii! vas a taer a mi tita!

—Shh que es un secretó —la calle poniendo un dedo en su boquita.

Río traviesa. —Lo tento tito

—Tienes que ser una niña fuerte eh?

Asintió

solemne.

—Te prometo que te traeré una sorpresa.—dije pensando en mi posible hijo.

Me quede un rato más con ella acompañándola, al poco tiempo volvió a dormirse, me acerque a ella y deje un beso en su cabecita.

—Te quiero princesa te vas a recuperar, lo prometo—susurre en su oído.

—Te quelo Tito—dijo dormida.

Dejando un último beso en su cabeza salí de la habitación.

Quería a Inet como una hija, quizás en ella veía a mi hijo. Una pequeña muy despierta, perspicaz e inteligente.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a LA fue rentar un auto con GPS, posteriormente me dirigí al departamento amueblado que había rentado vía internet.

Una vez instalado llame a mi madre como había prometido cuando partí.

Al día siguiente de mi llegada contacte con una empresa dedicada a la investigación, hicieron un retrato hablado y prometieron mantenerme informado.

Por mi parte yo también dedique mi tiempo libre a buscarla por toda la ciudad, con una copia del autoretrato en manos, tenia la esperanza que pronto sabré de ella.

5 semanas después tuvo exito mi búsqueda.

Logre encontrar a la hermosa Marie, quien ahora se, se llama Isabella Marie Swan, el problema es acercarme a ella. ¿Que le digo? "Hola soy Edward, nos conocimos hace seis años en Londres y me propusiste ser tu donador de esperma y me gustaría saber si tienes un hijo mío"

O talvez "Hola Marie, soy el padre de tu hijo, porque tienes un hijo verdad?"

Cada idea más absurda que la anterior, pensara que soy un demente. Quizás ni me recuerda. Quizás ni existe ese niño...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

—Mami! —gritaron dos pequeños terremotos cobrizos corriendo hacia mi y rodearon con sus brazitos mis piernas.

—Hola mis amores— salude besando sus cabelleras cobrizas—se portaron bien con la tía Alice—les pregunte seria.

Ellos asintieron energéticamente con sus pequeñas cabezas para después echarse a correr uno tras el otro.

Esta semana fue de mucho movimiento en la pastelería, habíamos surtido un pedido de regalos corporativos, los cuales consistían en hacer muchos pasteles para gente importante quienes los enviaban de regalo a mas gente importante. Era completamente agotador pero habíamos implementado ese paquete hace un año y daba muy buenas ganancias, el problema era que siempre que había algún pedido tendia a pasar muchas horas y días en la cocina pues los pasteles tenían que ser mas allá que excelentes.

La calidad es más importante que la cantidad. Ponemos nuestro corazón en cada pastel para que sea único, eso es lo que hace volver a nuestros clientes día a día.

Alice se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo—Hola cariño te ves cansada

Suspire exhausta—Estoy muerta Al, pero gracias a dios todos los pasteles han sido enviados

—Me alegra mucho cariño, así podrás descansar un poco, si quieres me puedo quedar con los niños hoy y así te relajas— me ofreció amable.

Alice es otra de mis mejores amigas, la conocí hace mas de dos años cuándo se mudo al apartamento de enfrente al que compartía con Tanya y Senna y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables.

—Gracias cariño, pero he echado de menos a mis bebes—dije con un puchero.

Y era verdad los habia visto muy poco esta semana eso no quiere decir que los descuidara, siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos, solo que no he podido pasar lo que se dice tiempo de calidad con ellos mas allá de vestirlos, alimentarlos y dormirlos.

Agarre a Sebastián justo cuando paso corriendo frente a mi. —Basta campeón te vas a caer

Por inercia Alex dejó de correr también y se dejó caer a mi lado en el pasto, me incliné para quitar el pelo de su frente sudorosa y él me miro sonriendo.—¿Cansado eh?

—Si

—Bueno vamos a entrar, ¿quien quiere helado?

—Yoooo

—Yoooo

Después de despedirme de Alice y prometer llamarla si necesitaba algo, entramos a casa y le di helado a los niños y los deje comiendo frente a la televisión encendida mientras me daba una ducha rápida.

Cuando estuve lista les di un baño a ambos y les prepare la cena. Luego jugamos un rato y los prepare para dormir cuando sus ojitos se comenzaron a cerrar. Hoy dormirían conmigo, pues los había echado muchísimo de menos y de todas formas era sábado, todos los domingos cuando me despertaba ellos estaban a mi lado, así que lo hicimos rutina.

Al día siguiente me despertaron temprano unas pequeñas manitas tratando de abrir mis ojos. —Mami teno ambe

—Voy cariño

Bese a ambos y fui a prepararles el desayuno. Los deje acostaditos con la televisión encendida y bebiendo sus vasitos entrenadores.

Mientras desayunábamos vimos Cars en la televisión de la sala, Cars era su película favorita desde que tenían 2 años y nunca se aburrían de verla, una vez empezaba no había forma de separarlos de la televisión por lo que aproveche para arreglar un poco la casa.

Reía al ver sus gestos sorprendidos con la película a pesar de todas las veces que ya la han visto y su risa calentaba mi corazón.

Cuando deje de escucharlos me asomé en la sala y no los ví, los busque por toda la casa y los encontré en mi habitación jugando en mi buro "rosiandose" perfume, saque mi teléfono y les tome algunas fotos, mientras grababa las caras graciosas que hacían al parecer probaron el perfume. Grabar cada momento desde su nacimiento era uno de mis hobbis favoritos junto a las chicas, siempre grababamos y tomabamos fotos a la minina cosa que hicieran los peques, no queríamos perdernos nada y como todas trabajábamos la que se quedara con ellos tenía que mostrarles las fotos a las demás.

Recuerdo que en especial todo empezo el día que ellos cumplieron 6 meses e intentamos meterlos por primera vez en una alberca.

Flash back

6 meses de los gemelos.

El día amanecio soleado, los gemelos cumplian 6 meses de nacidos por lo que les compre una alberca inflable con forma de estrella como regalo.

Tanya le pidio prestada su bomba de aire al vecino, lo cual nos ahorro un buen tiempo y trabajo a nuestros pulmones. Bendita sea Tanya y sus ideas.

—Senna llena la alberca por favor —pedi mientras ponía a los chicos con ayuda de Tanya sus trajes de baño.

—En seguida bells

Llenar la alberca fue una mala idea, al meterlos en ella y sentir el agua, se intimidaron tanto que se privaron llorando. No conseguiamos que dejaran de llorar ni porque las chicas trataban de distraerlos.

El regalo no les había gustado.

Nos entristeció un poco, pues esperamos ver sonrisas en sus rostros y lo que obtuvimos fueron lágrimas.

Mas tarde, una vez que conseguimos calmarlos volvimos a intentarlo y el resultado fue el mismo. Unos bebes llorosos. Unas tias tristes y frustradas y una mamá decepcionada.

—Tranquilo cariño, no pasa nada campeón mami esta aquí—susurre pegando al pequeño Alex a mi pecho y frotando su espaldita dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo, Senna y Tanya estaban haciendose cargo de mi pequeño Sebas quien estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

El vecino había grabado todo y más tarde acabamos riéndonos de nuestras caras de frustración y desesperación total.

Dos días después junto con Tanya lo volví a intentar, esta vez tuvimos la idea meterlos en la alberca vacía con algunos juguetes para que se acostumbraran, una vez vi que estuvieran cómodos le hice seña a Tanya que le abriera a la manguera y la alberca se fue llenando lentamente.

Sebastián y Alexander estuvieron felices chapoteando en el agua que poco a poco iba subiendo y jugando con sus juguetes, de vez en cuando uno de ellos terminaba con una sandalia en su boca pues estaban en la etapa de "probar" o "morder" todo, mientras yo mojaba sus cabezitas de vez en cuando para que el calor no se les subiera. No quería pasar de nuevo por el terror en el que se convertian dos niños llorosos.

Senna no pudo estar esa vez, pero Tanya grabo todo a petición de ella para que no se perdiera nada. Y una vez los niños estuvieron dormidos y cómodos en sus cunas nos sentamos a ver los vídeos y pasar un buen rato juntas.

Fin de flash back

Desde esa ocasión nos volvimos adictas a la fotografía y el vídeo, lo cual agradecía pues en un futuro se que amaré recordar esos tiempos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Llamé a Carlisle para contarle la buena nueva, más él no me dejó hablar. —Edward ya han pasado casi dos meses y no has dado con ellos, deberías regresar.

—La he encontrado papá, la he encontrado —grite emocionado.

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea. —No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia hijo, Grace empeora cada vez más —Conto afligido.

Aquí estoy a punto de caminar hacia la puerta que puede cambiar mi vida en un parpadeo. Hoy sabré si hay una esperanza para Inet... Si soy padre... Mis manos sudan a mis costados.

Ruego en silencio porque detrás de esa puerta se encuentre un niño que comparta mi ADN. Un niño que quizá no merezca pero que, desde que se que existe la posibilidad he anhelado en silencio.

Avanzó nervioso por lo que pueda encontrar ahí y respirando profundo tocó el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces.

Nada. Nadie responde.

Siento como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, ante la posibilidad que se esconda de mi porque no quiere verme.

Derrotado camino de vuelta al auto. Golpeó el volante con mis manos lleno de frustración y una lágrima cae. La secó rudamente y enciendo el auto dispuesto a marcharme.

Manejo sin rumbo fijo, dando vueltas por el lugar; al ver la noche acercarse me detengo en una pastelería. El lugar se ve elegante y tranquilo justo lo que necesito, no puedo esperar a ver cómo se ve por dentro, estoy seguro que algo dulce me vendría bien.

Observó por unos minutos alrededor del lugar notando un pequeño parque con kioskos, tomo en bocanadas el aire fresco que corre esta noche notando un dulce aroma a pastel recién horneado y flores, jazmines para ser exactos. Mi boca de hace agua al imaginar el pastel en mi boca, si sabe como huele de seguro es una delicia.

Estoy por entrar al local cuando la visión detrás de las puertas dobles de cristal me detiene. Siento como si el mundo se ha detenido en este instante. Me quedo estático con una de las manijas en la mano.

Es Marie.

Isabella.

Mi chica difícil de olvidar se encuentra detrás del mostrador mordiendo sensualmente un lápiz, su cabello ahora negro cae en cascadas sobre su hombro derecho y parece estar muy concentrada en los papeles que tiene en sus manos, tanto que no nota la mirada intensa con la que la observo.

No puedo creerlo. Apenas y ha cambiado.

Entonces siento un alivio infinito. No se escondió de mi porque no quería verme, simplemente era que no se encontraba en casa. ¿Porque no se me ocurrió pensar en eso? Simplemente di por echo que no quería verme, ni siquiera pensé que podría ya no vivir ahí.

Solo he abierto unos centímetros una de las puertas de cristal, mis pies muriendo por ir en su dirección, mis brazos doliendo por abrazarla, por sentirla real, cuando detrás suyo aparece un chico rubio que la abraza por la espalda haciéndola gritar del susto.

El chico ríe mientras ella lo golpea juguetona. —Me asustaste idiota

Él le besa la mejilla. —Lo siento dulzura, te extrañe.

—Yo también guapo, yo también. —Le dice abrazándolo de vuelta.

Dejó caer mi mano sudorosa y doy vuelta atrás.

Ella tiene pareja.

Y yo, yo tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Antes de llegar al departamento hago una parada en una licorería y una ves ahí, destrozado llamo a Benjamín y le cuento todo lo acontecido durante el día. Él me escucha sin interrupciones, me deja desahogarme y se lo agradezco.

—Estas perdiendo la perspectiva Edward —Me dice serio cuando termino mi relato.

—Que parte de ella tiene pareja no entiendes—Le gruñi dando un trago largo a la botella. Mi garganta arde, pero sirve para aliviar un poco el dolor en mi corazón.

—¿Y que? Sabías que esa era una posibilidad, han pasado 6 años

—Lo se, pero una parte de mi deseaba tener una oportunidad con ella —admito derrotado.

—Te entiendo amigo, pero recuerda tu objetivo— Me apremió.

Guardo silencio antes de responder. —Mi objetivo era encontrarla.

—Y lo has hecho, pero hay algo más piénsalo... —Me insita a responder como una maestra a un niño.

¿Algo más?, ¿Que más puede haber?.

Mis cabeza está nublada, no puedo pensar ahora. Estoy cansado, agotado, exhausto. Semanas de búsqueda, sin dormir bien; estoy en un lugar que no conozco, extraño mi hogar, mi familia y mi rutina.

—Que más puede haber? —inquiero derrotado.

—Salvar a tu sobrina.

Dios Grace. ¿Como pude olvidarla?

—Joder

—Si joder. No olvides que estás ahí por Grace.

Después de eso quedamos en silencio un momento, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Y tampoco puedes olvidar el otro motivo por el que estás ahí. La razón por la que inicio está búsqueda.

—Y esa es?

—Joder Edward. Tu hijo. Necesitas saber si tienes un hijo.

Tiene razón. —Mi hijo...

—Al menos sabes si eres padre?

—No lo sé.

—Edward! —me regaña.

—Joder no se, ya te dije que no le hable. Cuando me entrego la información el detective lo único que me importaba era su dirección, no leí nada más. Solo quería verla de nuevo.

Y era verdad. Al mediodía recibí la llamada de Jenks.

—Señor Cullen la hemos encontrado

Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y respondí.—Voy para allá.

Al llegar al despacho Jenks me entregó unas hojas con la información. Después de leer su nombre y dirección sali corriendo al auto, mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Por fin la vería después de años.

—Entonces lee las malditas hojas —Gruñe iracundo regresandome al presente.

Mierda. Es cierto. El problema es que las dejé en el despacho del detective con las prisas.

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo admitirle eso a él, a menos que quiera otro sermón.

—No, prefiero enterarme por ella, mañana mismo iré a verla.

—¿Estas seguro?

—No, pero es lo correcto.

* * *

 **Como dice bos bony "Eso es todo amigos".**

 **Hay una razón por la que lo deje hasta ahí y no es crueldad lo juro ;)**

 **La razón es que el siguiente capítulo va narrado en tercera persona, por eso tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí.**

 **El capítulo esta listo desde hace más de una semana, el problema es que no tengo internet por eso no había publicado antes, no se cuándo podré subir el siguiente :(**

 **Otra cosa he reeditado todos los capítulos de esta historia, pues algunas cosas no me convencía. Así como también "Tu, yo y nuestros hijos" y "Lazo sanguíneo"**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Los errores ortográficos todos míos.**

* * *

Por más que lo intento, Edward no logro pegar ojo en toda la noche, la ansiedad carcomiendo sus nervios. Después de pensarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión que no sería correcto ir a su casa de nuevo, eso la asustaría, además no sabía con quién vivía y no quería causarle problemas, el mejor lugar para abordarla sería el trabajo, no podía seguir dejando correr el tiempo o sería muy tarde.

Decidido se presentó al medio día en el local, pero Bella no estaba a la vista.

Estaba por marcharse derrotado cuando la vio estacionando un Audi azul. Espero a que entrara al local y respirando profundo, caminó a su encuentro.

—Marie

Por suerte el local a esa hora estaba vacío, pues el movimiento era mayormente en las mañanas y las tardes.

Bella miro sorprendida al hombre de pie frente a ella. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado para él, seguía siendo tan guapo, tan imponente e inalcanzable como antaño. En ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragara, el tan atractivo y ella... Bueno ella siempre ha sido una mujer natural... Algunos dirían simple.

—H-hola me recuerdas?—Pregunto incómodo rompiendo el contacto visual.

¿Que si lo recordaba? En casa tenía dos versiones en miniatura de él.

—¿Tú...?—tartamudeo shokeada.

Nunca imaginó volverle a ver, siempre creyó que el quedaría en su pasado. Un pasado que le regaló dos maravillosos hijos, pero hasta ahí.

—Llevo buscándote tanto tiempo... —Sin quererlo su corazón dió un brinco ante eso— Necesito hablar contigo

Eso la asusto, solo habría una razón por la cual el se tomaría la molestia de buscarla y por la cual cruzaría el océano para hablar con ella despues de seis años y no le gustaba esa perspectiva.

—Tu y yo nos tenemos nada de que hablar—sentencio decidida.

Una parte de ella muriendo de curiosidad y la otra de nervios pues no creía que el la buscará por nada bueno.

Él se removió incómodo en su lugar. —Por favor te lo ruego, escúchame es de vida o muerte —suplico.

Bella lo miro asustada. —Te estas muriendo?

Bueno esa podría ser una buena razón para buscarla después de haber quedado en que no querían saber del otro. Quizás al estar a las puertas de la muerte quería conocer a su hijo.

El negó cabizbajo. —No pero una persona muy importante para mí si.

Bella sintió como algo dentro de ella se removia. —Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? Si tu esposa está muriendo no veo como podría ayudarte, médico no soy y mucho menos rica. —Replico molesta. —Ni siquiera sé cómo me encontraste, pero no tenemos nada de que hablar, solo nos vimos un par de veces.

—Y ese par de veces no te impidió pedirme mi esperma—reprocho.

—Y a ti darcelo a una perfecta desconocida...—rebatio molesta

Esto se le estaba llendo de las mano.

—En verdad necesito hablar contigo. —La miro suplicante.

Bella lo miro inquisitiva. Su parte racional pidiendo que lo escuchará.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo aceptó, era mejor escuchar lo que tenía que decir, así no la cogería con sorpresa de nuevo.

—De acuerdo vamos a mi oficina. —Acepto rendida.

Una vez en su pequeña oficina, Bella se acercó a su escritorio donde dejo su bolso y tomo asiento, ofreciendo el de enfrente al cobrizo.

—De acuerdo, te escucho.

Edward se reacomodo en su puesto y trago el pesado nudo que sentía en la garganta antes de hablar.

—Necesito saber si tengo un hijo. —Pregunto directamente, no tenía caso irse por las ramas.

Bella lo miro estupefacta, el realmente era directo.

Negó categóricamente.—No

La miro incrédulo. —¿No?

—No —Reitero.

—Por favor no me mientas.

—No lo hago, yo tengo un hijo. Tú no. ¿Recuerdas el contrato que firmaste en la clínica? Tú te desligabas de responsabilidad si la fecundación funcionaba.

Edward trago pesado.

—¿Entonces lo hizo?, Funcionó. —Repitió emocionado. Después de todo, Grace si tiene una oportunidad. — ¿Que fué?

Bella lo miro indecisa sobre responder.

—Por favor —rogó.

Al final optó por ser sincera... Bueno medianamente sincera.

—Niño... —Suspiro, por el momento era mejor que no supiera que tuvo gemelos, todavía no sabía lo que el quería. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, no iba a permitir que la separara de sus hijos.

—¿Un niño?—pregunto ilusionado.

Dios era padre de un niño. Un varoncito. ¿Como será?, ¿Se parecerá a él o ella?, ¿Habrá sacado su cabello, sus ojos?.

—Si —respondió incómoda. —Pero no voy a permitir que me lo quites.

—No es mi intención hacerlo —dijo ofendido por la suposición.

—Y aunque lo fuera no lo permitiría. —Amenazo. Podría ser madre soltera pero defendería a sus hijos como una leona.

—Como... Cómo se llama?

Bella dudó. —Sebastian Swan...

Sebastián Swan... Sebastián Cullen... Sebastián Cullen Swan... Que bien sonaba.

—Cuando nació?

—El 18 de julio... Basta de preguntas sobre mi hijo. Ahora puedes decirme que quieres? Porque me buscaste? Creí que nunca me querías volver a ver, al menos eso dijiste la última ves que nos vimos y yo cumplí, y ahora aquí estás, no entiendo.

—Tengo una sobrina... —sus ojos brillaron a la mención de la niña y Bella sintio una punzada en el pecho, como le encantaría que así le brillarán los ojos por sus hijos...

—Vaya pues felicidades —dijo incomoda por el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos.

Edward sonrió tenuemente. —Gracias... Ella es mi pequeña princesa, tiene tres años y hace tiempo le diagnosticaron leucemia...

Bella se estremeció. —Lo siento —expreso sinceramente.

—Si, yo también. El caso es que necesita un transplante de médula y ni sus padres, abuelos o yo somos compatibles.

—Pobre pequeña, lo siento

Edward asintió. —Estamos desesperados, si no encontramos un donante pronto ella morirá...—revelo con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Bella se compadeció por la situación, no podía imaginar lo que sería estar en esa situación, si a alguno de sus niños... No, negó energéticamente, tocó madera. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo. La sola idea la hacía querer morir.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo hago. Pero no entiendo que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso, por que nos buscaste.

—Necesitamos un donante de médula

Bella se removió con inquietud. —Woah... no se como funciona eso, pero podría intentarlo, digo hacer las pruebas y eso —se mordió el labio pensativa.

Edward la observó incrédulo. —Harías eso por mí?

Asintió. —Tu me ayudaste una vez sin siquiera conocerme, me gustaría devolverte el favor. Pero sobre todo soy madre y me gustaría pensar que si un día estoy en esa situación, dios no lo quiera, alguien haría lo mismo por mis hijos

En ese momento Edward sintió que se enamoró un poquito.

—Gracias —dijo conmovido — pero sería mas efectivo si el donante compartiera ADN...

Lo interrumpió.—No. Eso no. —nego rotundamente, su instinto maternal saliendo a flote.

Edward trago pesado. —Porque?

—Lo siento, me encantaría ayudar a tu sobrina, pero no si el precio es lastimar a mis... Mi bebé

Edward negó. —No es mi intención lastimarlo, pero en verdad lo necesitamos

—¡Solo tiene 5 años!

—¡Mi sobrina 3 y está muriendo!

Bella se levantó furiosa y comenzó a caminar en la pequeña oficina.

—Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás diciendo? De lo egoísta que suenas? Si no fuera por tu sobrina nunca nos hubieras buscado. No tienes derecho a entrar a nuestras vidas de esta forma, a demandar algo cuando no eras más que un donante de esperma, ¡POR DIOS NI SIQUIERA TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR PREGUNTAR SI ESTA BIEN!, ¡SI ESTA SANÓ! Y sin embargo quieres hacer de el un conejillo de indias para salvar a tu sobrina —exhalo bruscamente —Siento mucho si tu sobrina está mal, de todo corazón lo siento, pero no puedes pedirme que arriesgue la vida de mi hijo, que cruze el océano, pues me imagino que seguirás viviendo en londres, donde le sacarán un médula que lo dejara con sus defensas bajas propenso a coger cualquier enfermedad y con el riesgo de que algo le pase en la extracción, pero sobre todo no puedes esperar que los alejé de su casa, de su rutina y las personas que los aman para llevarlos a ve tú saber dónde a exponer su vida por un desconocido, lo siento si soy egoísta, si te parezco cruel, pero mis hijos son mi todo y no estoy dispuesta a poner en riesgo su salud y su vida por un desconocido, porque por más duro que suene, aunque compartan ADN son desconocidos.—termino con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Desde su lugar Edward la observaba atónito. Ella tenía razón, ni una sola vez le paso por la cabeza preguntar si su hijo está bién, si estaba sano.

Y aunque quisiera odiarla, no podía, despues de todo ella tenía razón. A pesar que compartía ADN con su hijo, no eran más que unos completos desconocidos. Fue un iluso pensar que ella aceptaría a la primera, que dejaria su vida solo por ayudarlo y sobre todo que arriesgaría la vida de su hijo y lo sometería al dolor que es la extracción solo por ayudarlo.

—Así que por favor marchate, y si llegas a regresar alguna vez, es porqué te preocupas por tu hijo y no porque lo quieres de medio para un fin. O no regreses nunca, al fin que crecieron sin padre y nunca les ha hecho falta.

* * *

 **Cuando se me ocurrió está historia, nunca pensé que bella reaccionaria así, hice varios borradores y siempre terminaba en lo mismo. En este punto la Bella en mi cabeza está clara en lo que quiere. Esperemos que cambie de opinión por Grace, esa pequeña que sin conocerla ya la quiere.**

 **¿Quien será capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a Bella?**

 **Les gustó? Lo odiaron?**

 **Díganme sus teorías.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Los errores ortográficos todos míos.**

* * *

¿En verdad acababa de pasar todo eso?

Bella se quedó mirando al vacío, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Tan poco importante eran sus hijos para él, que solo los quería como medio para un fin?, ¿Acaso podía esperar ella algo más, de un hombre que aceptó donar su esperma a una desconocida?

Se engañó a sí misma pensando que el pudo haber cambiado en esos 6 años, pero por lo visto seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de antes.

Nada debía pasar así, por algo optó por ser madre soltera, para evitar estos inconvenientes. Pero ahora que él a aparecido en sus vidas, y sinceramente no cree que se marche fácilmente.

Él volverá. Lo siente.

Se nota que quiere mucho a la niña como para rendirse tan rápido.  
Quizás hasta quiera pelear por la custodia. Se estremece ante ese pensamiento... No permitirá que la separen de ellos.

Y luego está esa pequeña. ¿Puede ella, hacerse de la vista gorda? En sus manos, en la de uno de sus hijos puede estar su salvación, pero Dios! Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Porque su vida tiene que estar en las manos de sus hijos? ¡Solo tienen 5 añitos! No debería haber una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus pequeños hombros. Y más allá, podría dejar ella que lastimaran a uno de sus bebés por una desconocida? Si se trata de devolver favores y de quién ayudo a quién, porqué no puede ser ella la donante?

Y vuelve a pensar en ese pequeña, ni siquiera puede imaginar el dolor de sus padres, sintiendo como se les escapa su vida de las manos.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Todo sería diferente si el los hubiera buscado por otra razón. De hecho todo sería mejor si él no se hubiese aparecido en sus vidas...

—Bella... Bella estás bien?

—Mierda James, porque me asustas así! —reprochó enojada.

—Tengo rato hablándote y tú no reaccionas! —reclamo también él molesto. —Te encuentras bien?

—S-si, que pasa? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, tosiendo para recuperar su voz.

—Eso me preguntó yo, llegaste y te encerraste aqui con ese tipo, luego el sale molestó y vengo a verte y tu estás toda ida...

—Se fué? —inquirió.

—Eso dije

—Gracias a Dios. —suspiro aliviada.

James se preocupó. —Debería seguirlo y golpearlo?, Te hizo algo?

Bella negó.—Lo siento James tengo que irme, te encargó el local?

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, pero explícame qué pasa! —exigio cuando Bella ya cruzaba la puerta.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa, luego te explico. —dijo apresurada.

—Espera! Al menos dime si los niños están bien...

—S-si... Eso espero.

XxXx

Jamás en su vida había corrido tanto con el auto como en ese momento, perdió la cuenta de los semáforos que se saltó, con el único propósito de llegar a casa lo antes posible. Abrió la puerta de su casa con manos temblorosas, tomaba cada parte de si no romper a llorar, pero necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, no podía romperse. Al menos no en ese momento.

Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo al entrar a la casa y escuchar absoluto silencio. Con pasos presurosos se dirigió a la sala, donde normalmente estaba los pequeños a esa hora, pero no había nadie.

Estaba por entrar en pánico, su respiración acelerada cuando escucho unos pasos y la voz de su amiga llamándola. —Bellybells porqué regresaste tan pronto?

—Donde están mis niños Tanya? —pregunto con la voz ronca, dando media vuelta para verla de frente.

Tanya se alarmó ante la palidez anormal en su amiga y sus ojos rojos.

—Están tomando su siest...— no termino de hablar cuando ella ya se dirigía a la habitación de los niños. —Que mierda sucede bells? —pregunto siguiéndola.

—Necesito verlos —respondió sin detenerse o si quiera voltear a mirarla.

Se detuvo un momento ante el umbral de la puerta abierta de la habitación de los pequeños a tomar aire. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar y no quería asustarlos.

Suspirando pesadamente una última vez volvió a mirar a Tanya. —Puedes llamar a las chicas? Necesito hablar con todas

La rubia la miro con su hermoso rostro sumamente preocupado. —Me estás asustando Bella ¿Que mierda esta pasando?, ¿Porque actúas así?, ¿Qué pasó?

Bella se negó a responder, primero necesitaba ver a sus niños. —Primero necesito ver a mis niños, llama a las chicas y pregúntales si pueden venir a casa

Aún reticente pero sabiendo que no la haría hablar antes Tanya aceptó y se fue a la cocina donde había dejado su teléfono. Estaba por marcar el primer número cuando escucho la voz de su amiga por el ( eso que ponen para escuchar si lloran los bebés) que aún mantenían para estar pendiente de los pequeños.

—No voy a permitir que los separen de mi... —escucho susurrar a la voz llorosa de su amiga.

Tanya ahogo un gritito al escuchar a su amiga. Rápidamente marcó el número de Senna pues era la última con la que había hablado.  
Al segundo timbrazo respondió su amiga. —Que sucede rubia? No tiene mucho hablamos.

—Tienes que venir a casa Senna— urgió desesperada.

—Que por qué? Qué sucedió? Le pasó algo a los peques?

—Bella esta mal, llegó echa una desastre y fue directo a ver a los niños, no quiso decirme que sucede, me pidió que las llamará porque quiere hablar con todas y antes de marcarte escuche como decía que no iba a permitir que la separen de ellos. —dijo todo rápidamente, la ansiedad carcomiendo sus nervios.

—Que mierda? Voy para allá

—Ten cuidado

Obtuvo la misma respuesta de Alice, cuando termino la llamada se sentó en un taburete a escuchar a su amiga susurrar por el parlante, y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, no sabía que pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a permitir que nadie separa a su amiga y a ella misma de esos pequeños. Decida se puso de pie y se dedico a preparar té tanto para bella como para las chicas segura que lo iban a necesitar. Luego abrió una botella de vino, pues estaba segura que iba necesitar algo de alcohol en la sangre para afrontar lo que se venía.

Sin embargo su mente no pudo evitar viajar a un momento del pasado junto al pequeño Alex.

Flashback Tanya

Sebastián había amanecido con vomito y fiebre por lo que Bella lo llevo al pediatra, dejando a Alex a mi cuidado.

Después de jugar un rato con él, lo lleve a la sala donde le puse una película para entretenerlo.

Cuando termine mis quehaceres me senté a su lado, el pequeño glotón comía, mejor dicho tragaba cuando de pronto se comenzó atorar, por instinto le golpee la espalda, suspirando de alivió cuando comenzó a dejar de toser.

Di una plegaria al cielo, agradecida que no pasará a mayores.

—Estas bien cariño? —pregunte a mi glotón favorito.

Él asintió.

—Me salvaste mi vida —susurro mirándome con sorpresa...? Admiración...?

Asentí.

Porqué se sorprende? Al igual que Bella yo daría mi vida por el!

—Salvaste mi vida, gacias —dijo abrazándome aún sorprendido.

Conmovida lo mire —Siempre —susurre antes de comenzar a comerlo a besos, recibiendo como premió risas inundando mi sala.

.  
.

En su camino a casa de Bella, Senna recuerda una escena que se repite cada que visita la casa de su amiga. El pequeño es persistente.

Flashback Senna.

Llevaba rato en casa de Bella cuando el pequeño Sebastián se acercó a mí mirándome con ojitos suplicante. —Vivi aquí sempe

Lo mire confundida.—No te entiendo amor —dije con cariño.

Me miró frustrado e impaciente ante mi ignorancia —Vivi aquí, quedate sempe

Mi corazón se derritió ante su ternura. —No puedo cariño —susurre besando su frente. —Yo tengo mi casa

—Po favo —suplico mirándome suplicante. —Mamá, Alex, tía Ali, tía Tany... Tooo juntos. Po favo

—Ya veremos cariño

Desde ese día el pequeño no pierde la oportunidad de pedirme que viva ahi.

.  
.

* * *

 **Les dejo el flashback de Alice, pero ya me duelen las vistas :$**

 **Recién salido del horno, no lo he revisado.**

 **Si voy a terminar las historias que tengo pendientes.**


End file.
